


Naruto's Slave

by RonChee



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Farting, Heavy BDSM, Master/Slave, Porn, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Spanking, Unrealistic Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonChee/pseuds/RonChee
Summary: Tired of lazy, disobedient and easily popped clones Naruto devises a seal to improve them and tests it on the worst and best possible night.





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata Hyuga was tired of watching.

That's not to say she didn't like to watch, she did of course. Honestly, it was only the stranger  Hyuga like Neji that didn't with their dojutsu, their inherited eye power of Byakugan, the all-seeing-eye.  Through walls and even their own skulls they could see better than just about any, and using it came as second nature.  The Hyuga didn't have the bird's and bee's talk, they saw it often the moment they activated their dojutsu and it was only natural to use what abilities you had in your daily life.

Unavoidable really, and most came to enjoy it.

Still, it was all so frustrating seeing it happen every night since they'd become genin, or at least every night that she'd been able to make it, not daring to do a thing lest someone caught her in the act, leaving her unfulfilled.

If there was time and she wasn't too tired from the endless D-ranks and training she'd go somewhere private in the woods to relieve the pressure as she couldn't do it in the compound, not with their dojutsu of the

It wasn't enough, it never was.

She wasn't brave but the one she watched was, incredibly so. He invented a technique. He modified another. Both without a thought towards safety or what could go wrong, powering through the pain of failure time and again until he learned how to do it, to perfect it as much as he knew how.

She borrowed that bravery feeling guilty for it but... she hoped he appreciated it if she used the techniques he'd invented and modified for his benefit.

She'd been delaying actually going through with it for days even after getting down the jutsu to a decent level of proficiency despite her far smaller chakra levels but actually doing it... She hesitated time and again.

Then her sensei requested a C-rank and... well, it was only an escort mission but if things went badly she could  _die_ never having  _lived_ , truly  _lived_ and not just vicariously watching.

So Hinata hid in the bushes, her eyes activated and soon after Naruto finished a dinner of Ramen with a side of ramen, and a bit of ramen for dessert and began washing up she started.

The transformation technique was flawed, deeply so, she knew better than most.  All Hyuga worth their eyes could see through it with ease after all.  Not Naruto's though, not his invented technique that worked almost like magic, and it was that technique her hands moved and with a small puff of smoke she transformed into a duplicate of Naruto himself, waiting, watching.

Then came the hard part, as soon as she entered the bedroom, blushing harder than ever before she quickly undressed a push of chakra into a scroll sending all her clothes into a sealing scroll.

She then hurriedly started the body flicker technique then held off on releasing it moving her hands into the ram symbol, holding on to the energy within her, waiting, a hard fought for ability.

She didn't have to wait long as Naruto threw his towel to the side revealing what she'd already seen though the action still caused her to nearly faint. Nudity was still _more_ than being clothed despite being able to see through it, she didn't understand it but accepted it.

Then came the hard part.

Hinata struck as soon as he made a T with his hands, mouthing the words "Shadow clone jutsu."  Before she could second guess herself while the smoke was still in the air she hopped lightly even as she threw a couple senbon, thin needles, into the ground below her pointy side up and used the body switch technique on the clone.

It was a hard struggle to stay conscious naked even in or especially in the boy's body, and harder still as she quickly did the second technique he'd learned from the boy in front of her. 

With a flash of handballs she transformed "Sexy Jutsu!" transforming into what he'd seen his clones transform into time and again, a blonde bombshell with impractical big breasts, blonde hair in ponytails with not a bit anywhere else and far more shapely than she was with Naruto's new version of the Transformation technique that used up a good chunk of chakra but would maintain itself for hours without needing more.

It was his and her ultimate technique, going so many refinements that it stayed together better than ninja mesh.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto asked her interrupting her distraction and she stuttered out, "P-Probably not, just tell me what you want me to do."

Naruto was briefly surprised to her momentary worry but shrugged it off thankfully as it was impossible to answer, seemingly interested in so many different things...

He practically raced to the closet pulling out a box before rushing back to her and in a burst of speed and strength had her wrists tied together, a kunai thrown on the ceiling the rope pulled through even as two more kunai were thrown on the floor, her ankles tied and then the ropes pulled through until she was standing spread wide before she could even think of resisting, not that she would have but... she hadn't expected _this_.

He'd never tied up his clones but... she didn't mind it really.  If she wasn't expected to move that was one less thing to screw up.

Then he got out a jar of ink and a paint brush and she laughed until she cried as he painted kanji on her back in a spiral from what little she could imagine, not daring to activate her eyes even under the transformation.

Then a hand pressed on her bare back nearly making her faint she felt an enormous amount of chakra before the warm nearly burning hot energy flooded into the symbols and she suddenly felt _weak_.  

This was normal in a way she felt weak all the time but this was different.  She couldn't feel her chakra.  She was truly trapped, unable to enhance her strength or use the escape technique taught in the academy there was no getting out of the ropes binding her. 

She heard the sound of a thunderclap before she felt the stinging pain, screeching as her butt was slapped painfully, her wrists ankles and shoulders wrenching painfully against the restraints. 

She was shocked and scared, he'd never done any of this to his clones.  Then she heard the sound of thunder again and bit back a scream as her other cheek was struck.

"This one's rather nice, I don't think I've ever managed such a firm ass with Sexy Jutsu before."  Naruto said conversationally as if he hadn't just hurt his clone badly.  As if as he was saying it he didn't grope her ass hard making her whimper.

Sure, he didn't seem to know to mediate after dispelling his clones to consciously remember their experiences but when he did he'd have to live through all their experiences- one of the reasons she'd been so determined to take their place lest he suffer too much that first time.

Remembering that and she suddenly didn't care about the pain any more, let Naruto get all his anger out on her so while she was gone he wouldn't do it to an actual clone.

She was still scared as the hand left her flinching away when she felt him returning but no smack came, instead a hand dragged a cheek away and she felt a cold wet digit rubbing her anus and was surprised just how good it felt despite the still slightly throbbing cheek his other hand was on.

Then it started pressing hard into it and with a howl that would have woken up the entire neighborhood he pushed forward more and in an instant the entire finger was inside her.  

She panted even as she shook from the pain.

If he hadn't found a sealing book when he was ten that she had given him in secret she was sure someone would have come by now. 

He'd seemingly taken to it a fish like water protecting and soundproofing his apartment to a degree, only her taking on his appearance and the rough feel of his chakra had allowed her egress into it. 

The finger in her stayed that way for a good few seconds, the pain ebbing slightly but it still felt horrible, gross and like she had to go to the bathroom and embarrassing.

Then the finger slowly slid out making her gasp at the overwhelming sensation, of pain and pleasure even as he plunged slowly back in.

In and out he went and the pleasure outweighed the pain when he added a second finger and she was biting back a scream.

Again he allowed her time to grow used to it, going slowly and then when she was beginning to moan ruined it by adding a third.  

She thrashed in her bonds no longer caring about helping him, no longer thinking about anything but escaping the pain, even as it slowly ebbed a bit it never returned to anything quite approaching pleasurable.

She was breathing heavily tears streaming down her cheeks as the fingers withdrew leaving her anus exposed to the stinging air.

Then her ass cheek was pulled back again. 

"Please no- anywhere but there- anything else- no!" 

He ignored her pressing something only a little narrower than his three fingers against her gaping anus nearly effortlessly gliding into it, and like a wild animal she thrashed at her bonds screaming and howling as seemingly uncaring about going slow and getting her used to it to a degree plunged in the rest of the way.

Her vision went as white as some of the more foolish civilians believed their sight to be and when she returned to the waking world it was to the sound of someone screaming as he thrust in again realizing it was her. 

She barely noticed the hand squeezing her breasts, the mouth pressed against her neck sucking and licking, the other hand on the rope for balance as he heedlessly went at her.

Finally he plunged in again with a flood of warmth so intense that she for a moment thought he'd stabbed her insides hard enough to rupture something sure she was going to die from it bleeding from the inside.

He stayed against her for only a few moments more slowly withdrawing, his cum she dimly realized leaking down her onto her vagina and legs and to the floor.

It stung, throbbed in pain almost as bad if different than the actual sex had been.

She heard the sound of water hitting water dimly realizing he was peeing even as she discovered it didn't get much better as she felt the urge almost painful to poop and wasn't able to stop herself.  It was with dim surprise and humiliation that it turned out to be a fart with more than a bit of cum.  


More water running from the sink and he was back, a last slap on her ass that wasn't nearly as bad as his thing inside her had been and the world went dark, the lamp turned off.

Moments later she heard the snoring. 

She thought for a instant of trying to wake him up (not knowing how nearly impossible such a task was)  to untie her before realizing that he wouldn't- he'd probably just try and dispel the technique or send a kunai at her to end the technique not knowing she was a real person.

Maybe he'd even realize that a shadow clone should be able to dispel themselves with a thought.  She dimly realized that he probably thought she liked it because she'd never dispelled herself, not knowing that she couldn't...

Her shoulders and bottom ached, the drying cum itched and she almost didn't care, though still found herself blushing as she farted again, so much air, it was awful.

It was also freezing cold.

Then she discovered she needed to pee, yet couldn't- even Naruto would notice a puddle in the morning.

* * *

 

She was surprised to wake up, not because she expected to die but because she'd never expected to fall asleep standing up in the first place. 

Instead she woke up to the blinding bright light of the sunrise even as she whimpered at the pain her body was in, her shoulders felt like they were on fire as she'd rested her weight on them as she slept, her bum stinging almost as bad as it had last night if in a different way, shivering in the cold, her legs feeling like they were made of numbness.

Finally the alarm went off and she heard the door of the bathroom door shutting, the sound of running water hitting water then of the shower and Hinata thought, no was sure that she'd kill for nothing more than a toilet and glass of water. 

It was a few minutes later that he returned.

"You're still here Clone?  Man, I must really like bondage."  Naruto said with a confused head scratch.

"Oh!  The seal, no wonder!  Ha!  It worked, I'm the greatest Dattebayo!"

She didn't know what it was meant to do but she found herself smiling lightly despite the pain and humiliation at his boyish excitement.

At least until he said "I've gotta test this out!"

Pressing his hands together Naruto shouted "Dispel!" 

Nothing happened as she was not a clone and Hinata was nervous, frightened more like but he simply shouted "Yatta!" running off only to return with a kunai that had her sweating senbon.

Thinking a quickly as she could she yelled out as much as her hoarse voice allowed "No where permanent!"

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused.

"I-if it worked then you don't want to kill me r-right?" Hinata explained nervously.

"Right, good thinking man we're smart dattabane!"

He cut down the rope without a second thought, Hinata's numb legs unable to support her weight fell in a heap voiding her bladder even as the pain in her shoulders from the blood flowing back had her seeing spots in her vision.

"Oh gross!" Naruto shouted gagging.

"Guess you can probably eat and drink to restore chakra too huh? Wait, no, I don't feel any chakra from you at all really, weird.  Guess I'll need to work on that.  Still, this is great, but I ain't cleaning it up!  Shadow clone jutsu!  Get to work!"

"Really?  Why would I clean it if you don't want to?"  The clone asked.

"Because I told you to!"

"Pfft, you can't make me do squat and if you want to make it to school on time you don't have time paint another seal as if I'd let you do that to me." It then stabbed itself in demonstration.

"Aw man!" Naruto slumped depressed before perking up. Cutting the last two ropes holding her ankles spread apart taking the chance to poke her foot with the kunai drawing a few drops of blood he shouted "Yatta, it worked, I bet this will too!"

"What was it again?  Right, I command you to clean that up, then yourself."

Hinata lying in a heap of pain felt a jolt running through her, sharp and painful but not a bad as she was feeling.  It was ignored. It increased until she was scrambling on numb legs and weak arms to the closet, going away as she moved coming back when she rested where she saw with her dojutsu where he kept an old mop and bucket and cleaner.

"Man, I almost feel kinda bad, but at least I don't have to clean it up.  Wish I'd thought to test it on multiple clones at once though."  He said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, and I command you to feel free to eat some ramen, oh, and stay here alright?  Don't want the villagers to think you're friends with me and hurt you for coming out of my apartment.  Speaking of ramen I'm going to make some ramen, dattebayo!" He ran off to the kitchen to do just that leaving a girl to slowly drag a bucket and mop to the bathroom sobbing all the while, barely able to pause for a drink only to cough it mostly up from the increased pain from the delay before returning mopping up her pee. 

How could things go so wrong?


	2. Love

Hinata knew the floor was clean or at least clean enough in that one spot when the pain started again and was almost relieved to be forced by it to take a shower only to find the water even colder than her already shivering body with no heat.  Still, she drank some of it feeling even colder for it though after a bit the raw pain in her throat eased a bit, and the water did numb her pain somewhat.

Still, she felt a burst anger at the villagers that allowed, no forced anyone, much less Naruto to live this way and even at the Elders, council and Hokage for doing nothing to stop any of it.  Then that thought was washed away in a chill colder than the water on her skin.

She was beyond late for her mission. She... she couldn't feel her chakra, couldn't leave the apartment... she was probably going to be labeled a missing ninja and yet no sensor would find her despite never fleeing the hidden village she'd gone missing from.

She felt.. horrible about it in a way, she was leaving her team in an awkward position, not to mention she could hardly save her clan like this but...

But it was almost enough to make her laugh in delight. She'd never wanted to be a ninja, not really.  She'd wanted to help people, sure, but not by hurting others.  Most of all she'd wanted to be with Naruto...

It was almost like all her dreams came true but it hurt too much to be all that happy about it.

Still, despite last night she was if not happy content.

She had helped Naruto... She blushed even as she got out of the shower feeling as blue as she looked as she toweled off wincing at the pain of her everything.

She was sure if he'd known she wasn't a clone he'd have been gentler with her but... but she couldn't tell him.  He was loyal to the village more than anyone she'd ever met despite how horrible everyone had treated him.  He would turn her in, and being a disgraced former ninja without chakra she'd be sealed by the Hyuga's Elders and thrown into the Branch Family with a seal that seemed to hurt even worse than the one she had with the addition of being able to kill with a single hand sign.

Even without that... she loved Naruto and was willing to be with him in any way, even this.

It wasn't a crush, it was a deep admiration born of him saving her from bullies at the cost of being beaten up.  It was a respect and hero-worship grown by his endless determination.  It evolved slowly as she watched him from afar never giving up, always keeping his head held high, striking back with pranks that brought laughter and joy to her as her hero remained unbowed. Even at his worst, when he was failed the third time at the academy he bounced back training harder than ever

Her feelings gradually evolved over time into something deeper, the mere sight of him making her happy, the mere thought of him upset devastating her. 

She wanted him to be and stay happy, and if she told him she wasn't a clone... he'd either let her go or, if she begged to stay and he ignored his loyalty to the village he'd treat her gently and be less happy for it as such an act as last night doesn't spring out of no where.

Worse he might use his clones all the harder...

When he figured out how to access the clones memories he'd then go insane.

She shuddered at the thought.

No, she was staying, screw Konoha and her former Clan.

Once dried off and warmed off a bit she dug through his drawers quickly finding a large orange t-shirt and pair of boxers stuffing them on before slowly crawling into his futon sleeping the sleep of the exhausted.

She woke once feeling slightly better and forcing herself to eat of his ramen despite his love for the dish, knowing he'd be unhappy if she was too weak to do the things he'd likely want her to.  She frowned, she'd have to ask him to let her do the shopping and cooking, ramen was nice once in a while but one couldn't, or rather shouldn't live of it as Naruto somehow managed.

She woke to someone nudging her and she saw him inches away and couldn't help the "Eep." that came out.

"Huh, don't think I've ever made that sound, did the seal mess you up real bad?"

Her first instinct was to say no lest he think himself a failure but... but it wasn't the smart idea even if it was the honest one.

"I.. I maybe?  I don't remember everything from your life, large bits are missing and I don't think they were when I was first created.  Maybe I hit my head when I fell this morning though."  She prayed for him to believe her, it'd make keeping up the ruse far easier.

"Oh man!  Well, I have to redesign it anyway, maybe first make a seal that makes it impossible for seals to dispel themselves in a set area-"  She didn't understand everything he said as he began excitedly talking about seals but he was happy to explain.

 Dinner was unsurprisingly ramen but it was with Naruto, so that was okay.

"Hey um, Master?"

"Master?  Don't you guys usually call me Boss?" he asked with confusion.

"Um, yes but I'm not a normal clone." Hinata said, poking her fingers together nervous as he noticed her slip.

"Huh, fair 'nuff, you wanted to ask something?"

"Y-yes, um, can you allow me to leave the apartment? I-I know you want me to stay safe and I promise I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to-" despite wanting to shout it from the rooftops. "-b-but I look different from you and think I can buy different foods c-cheaper and maybe try to learn to cook for us."

His eyes went wide, "Wow, I've got to mess up more seals, that's a great idea Clone-Chan!"

She blushed, great idea?  Clone-Chan?  A bit weird but calling her a clone but calling her his anything Chan was beyond her wildest dreams.

"Here you go, you can- er I mean I command you to be allowed to leave but stay safe and shout bloody-murder if anyone tries hurting you and run back here or to safety, alright?"

She took the toad wallet with shock, having no idea he had this much money.

"A-alright, I'll start tomorrow while, though you really should keep most of this money hidden and protected with s-seals, with only a l-little in your wallet."

"Why didn't I think of that!"  She giggled lightly as he hit his head on the table.

"Hey um, you're fine after last night right?"  Naruto asked suddenly nervous as she did the dishes.

She hated lying to Naruto and refused to do it more than she had to in order to stay with him.

"I-I'm still sore but it's okay, I like making y-you happy."

She gasped and nearly fainted as she felt his arms hugging her from behind hard, and she set down the dishes leaning into it wishing her hands weren't wet and soapy, ignoring that when she felt his shaking holding the arms around her.  He didn't seem to mind shaking harder even as she felt the liquid on her shoulder where his head was pressed.

She felt bad to be enjoying it with him crying in what she hoped was happiness but she luxuriated in the feeling of the first hug in... How many years has it been?

It wasn't long after that she felt something pressed against lower and despite her bottom being sore she did her best not to flinch away.

"You.. You're great you know that Clone-Chan?" 

"You're great too Master."  She nearly regretted calling him that the first time but... he was her everything, he had already been the master of her life even before he knew it, somehow calling him that felt... right.

"Are you really okay from last night?"  He asked suddenly and realizing where this was going blushed firetruck red.

"Y-yes Master" S wallowing she said what she'd wanted to for years, "Y-you should know y-you can do a-anything you want to me, I- even if it hurts, e-especially if it hurts, I d-don't care, I just want you happy."

"A-Anything?"  He stuttered- it was adorkable she thought even as he swallowed heavily suddenly letting go of her and though she didn't show it she was a little relieved for the reprieve, he hugged really hard.

She turned leaving the dishes, struggling to control her own stutter said "Anything, please, use me for whatever you want, anything that you have even the slightest interest in trying.  Nothing you can do will make me stop wanting you to be happy-"  She was interrupted by the kiss, hard and demanding, awkward and something he'd never done with his clones, fireworks seemingly shooting through her brain even as she was pushed and pressed against the hard counter even as she moaned into his mouth.

She felt as if she could die happy.

Then she was lifted onto the counter in shockingly strong arms as if she weighed nothing and her borrowed boxers were pulled off her even as she panted able to breathe again and his mouth was suddenly kissing her again lower, something he'd tried curious but stopped with a  clone yet aside from a moment of surprise where he stilled he then kissed her lower lips harder still with tongue and lips and in surprisingly little time she was orgasmic.

"Did it feel that good?"  He asked not waiting for an answer, his penis out and pressing hard against her.

"Y-Yes, it-"  She breathed a bit more, "-f-f-fantastic."

"Good, tasted better than usual, clones usually taste like nothing, not that I'm complaining, kinda like cinnamon." 

How could he focus that well as he was- "Eep!" his cock head was suddenly inside her more pleasure than pain as she was soaking wet, then he pushed harder and suddenly it was fully inside her and she bit back a scream coming out as a strangled moan which was apparently all the confirmation she needed.

He didn't start slow, he didn't know not to, pulling out before plunging back in again all the way and she fainted for a whole new reason for a moment waking when the pain brought her back.

It took expert control over one's body to be a ninja, and while she had failed badly last night she was determined to not scream even as every movement felt like a sword slicing deep within her, before warmth blossomed within her again. 

She leaned heavily against the wall on the counter struggling to control her breathing afraid she'd break out into weeping if she allowed herself to as the air once again played havoc with a tender opening.

"Oh no, you're bleeding!  Are you alright Clone-Chan? Do you need a band-aid?"

"I-it's-"  She broke out into a coughing fit and he worried over her twitching and looking like he had no idea what to do endearingly.   "I-it's fine, I told you b-before, a-anything, but I f-feel great." Seeing the small but genuine relieved smile on his face even made it kind of true.


	3. Buying Things is for Civilians

They took separate showers, having to since they were so small or she was sure Naruto would have insisted considering how unsteady she had been on her feet, and as it was he stayed in the bathroom which made it harder to focus and harder to hide how much she hurt but she thought she did a good job in the end.

Neither bothered getting dressed after, though Hinata was cold she liked the way he looked at her body even if it made it hard to look at him still.

"You can have the futon, I can sleep on the floor."  Naruto said as soon as she was out of the shower feeling freezing.

"Y-you're the M-master, you should- I-I was sleeping all day a-anyway."

He frowned but said "You seem pretty tired to me.  If you feel tired I want you to kick me out and sleep."

"I-I couldn't, I- M-maybe we could f-fit on it together?" She asked doubting it.

He looked at the futon with such a comically skeptical look on his face that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh!  I know!"  His hands went into the familiar 'T' shape and he called out "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Several clones immediately appeared in puffs of smoke and she nearly fainted- she was shocked how well she was doing with that to be honest.  Getting handjobs and sex with clones, one's that popped and were replaced dozens of times in any session,  tickling, food play (the things that boy did with ramen...) and more had toughened her up some, she thought, considering how often she'd fainted at first, having missed a great deal of it to her disappointment.

"Really boss?"  One of them asked even as two of them carted out the futon before returning.

"Do you want her to sleep on the floor?" Naruto the original asked incredulously.

"Objection withdrawn."  He said sadly, transforming into a bed frame.

A second transformed into a mattress which the three remaining Narutos to her shock moved onto the frame.

Another into a sheet.  Two into pillows, another into a sheet and finally into a blanket going on top.

Hinata despite her progress at the idea of using transformed Naruto's as bed to blanket lost the battle fainted.

* * *

She woke up in bed, Naruto with a cold rag on her forehead shouted "Clone-Chan!  What happened, I thought you were fine!"  Between Naruto doting on her and being in a bed she dimly realized was made out of clones of him she nearly fainted again but struggled her best to remain conscious to try to explain.

"I-I.. I l-liked t-the i-idea bed too much Master.."  She blushed brightly.

"Huh?"  Naruto said sounding utterly confused.

"I... I-imagine they invented a ramen that tasted a hundred times b-better then you took that first bite, overwhelming but in a g-good way sort of."

"A bed made out of me is your Super Ramen?"  He still sounded confused but Hinata noticed how casually he said Super Ramen practically able to feel the capital letters and wondered briefly how often he'd thought of such a thing with a giggle.

"Y-yes, I... I g-guess I'm different a-as a girl Master."

"Oh, that makes sense I guess." He said with a shrug.  "You're sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes Master."

"Good enough for me." 

Hinata felt paradoxically like she'd never get to sleep and as if she'd faint at any moment when Naruto climbed in bed awkwardly reaching out and when she didn't object cuddling with her using her breasts as a pillow.

She still managed, somehow.

* * *

Hinata woke up with their situations reversed, her head resting on his chest in a way that simply felt _right._

Then he started squirming.

She blushed scarlet, quickly getting off him and he dashed to the bathroom, the sound of 'water' hitting water and the loud "Ahhh!" making her wonder just how long she'd been keeping him hostage making her feel sick.

Looking at the alarm clock she saw it was nearly 9AM and Naruto was going to be late and panicked for a moment before realizing it was Saturday.  Then she realized just how sore she still was and panicked realizing it was Saturday.

Getting up she winced as the urge to pee made itself known.  She sat on the toiet with a smile even as Naruto dashed away chanting "RamenRamenRamen!"

She sighed as she got off and finished her morning obligations, to her curiosity finding a new toothbrush in pink and orange evidently meant for her wondering where she got it.

Then she returned to the bedroom, the bed gone and in it's place an open wardrobe.  She gasped as she saw the clothing, each and every thing in there looking like it came out out of a high end boutique even if not every piece was perfect or would fit right.

"Surprise!" Naruto shouted and she jumped a bit in fright.

"H-how?"

"Secret!" he said with a grin.

"Y-you shouldn't have- this must have cost a fortune.." With the shopkeepers overcharging him when they let him in their shops at all and the fact he didn't have nearly that much money she had no idea where they could have come from.

"Didn't cost a single yen." He said smugly.

Did he, no he wouldn't steal it would he? If he did steal it did she even care?

"T-thank you Master."

"Don't mention it." He said with a laugh scratching the back of his head.

She pulled on a pair of lacy panties finding them incredibly warm, or maybe that was just the rush of pleasure at the gift?  She really should find some way to thank him and got an idea.  Watching his reaction out of the corner of her eye as she held up various pieces of clothing she eventually ended up in fishnet stockings, a mini skirt, a tight blouse without bra and a pair of heels.  She felt like a tramp but the way he stared at her body made it worth it.

"Wow, you look fantastic Clone-Chan.  You know, if.. if you're going to be staying you should really have a name, is there any name you'd like?"

"I, um, maybe-"  She couldn't use Hinata, he'd mentioned in passing yesterday how she was missing seeming sad about that to her surprise but she needed something she'd respond to...

"Hina?" She asked thinking it might work.  Not _too_ close but close enough that she'd respond to it.

"Hina, that's a nice name Hina-Chan."  She blushed deeper.

"Oh, breakfast is ready! Come on before it's cold!"  She barely managed to grab a person even a her hand was seized nearly dragging her to the kitchen where it the ramen was cold but reheated well enough even as she sat on the new padded, heated and gilded chair feeling like a slave-queen.

"So whatcha want to do today?" Naruto asked after his third bowl.

"Um, I thought I'd go to a store and buy some grocery's."

"Okay, I was thinking of training a bit, meet you here for lunch at noon?"

"Sure." Hina said with a smile.

"Alright, here's your key, Jii-Jii gave me an extra."

Key to Naruto' apartment? She held onto it as if it were the most important thing she'd ever been given, which was good because it was.

* * *

 

Hina formerly Hinata struggled with the groceries, so used to enhancing herself with chakra.  She hated asking things from Naruto but wondered if she should ask him to look at her seal and maybe rework it to at least allow her chakra not caring if the rest of it remained really.

Thankfully nothing happened, she was still stronger than the average civilian from working out so much and her balance was perhaps the best of the recently graduated Genin, and she made it back to the apartment in one piece.

She felt guilty but bought some more feminine soaps and shampoos and ...products she thought with a blush, hoping Naruto would understand. She also picked up a couple cook books for them and while she was at it a meditation book for him it'd help him more than anything.  In exchange she visited four grocery stores to hunt for the best bargains, feeling satisfied and a bit smug at her prowess at having saved more than enough to cover what she'd paid for in books and hygiene products.

She went to the bedroom quickly surprised to see the wardrobe gone but shrugging it off, maybe he'd only rented it from a kind shop owner that allowed her to choose an outfit to buy out of it? She'd heard of crazier things.

Hina looked at the sole clock in the home and saw it was only eleven.  Part of her wanted to rest after a long day in heels, settling for sitting down for a few minutes after kicking them off scanning the cook books in more detail than in the store settling on a recipe that seemed simple enough and considering his love for Ramen thought he'd enjoy.

Getting up she looked but to her shock she couldn't find her shoes.  She really had to clean the apartment... It was a bit .. It was an absolute sty she admitted.  Naruto had many great qualities but cleaning wasn't one of them.

It was hard, particularly as she'd needed to hurry to get the bread made and baked in time but she managed just, setting the last thing to cooking as she heard the door open.

"Hina, I'm home." He said sounding confused.

"Something wrong Master?" she said surprised just how natural the word was for him.

"No, but something smells good, what is it?"

"Oh!  It's bread a noodle kind of like ramen called Spaghetti in tomato sauce and balls of meat."

"How did you manage to make all that?"  Oh, she realized why he was confused.

"I hope you don't mind but I got a couple cook books- they weren't too hard to follow but this was probably one of the easiest recipes."

"Ah! Er, not to be, um, I don't care but how much did you spend?"  Instead of answering she handed him the remaining money and a few receipts which he read, knowing he'd be curious, knowing and wanting to protect him from it but more not wanting to lie more to him began rubbing his back.  It didn't seem to help.

"They... They've been charging me four, five times as much... I..." He said in sudden comprehension tinged with anger and sadness.

"N-not that much, I hunted for deals to save money-" She winced as the pot boiled over.

"S-Sorry, I have to get that- um, it'll be ready in a minute." she said hesitant to leave him alone.

She quickly scrambled to get everything finished.  Thankfully he hadn't ran off on her in depression or anger, just staring at the papers blankly.

Then perked up when he saw the plate of food suddenly covering them.

"This is hard to eat but good."  He said, wondering why the noodles were so long evidently as he picked one all the way off his plate with the chop sticks.

"T-thanks." Hina blushed as he slurped up the noodles with a glee that she'd only seen him use on ramen and... and her she remembered, last night in the kitchen.

* * *

Again as she washed the dishes he came from behind her and insisted on helping she decided she'd leave dishes till later the next time and do them when he was gone not wanting him to trouble himself on her account. 

"So um.. You liked being tied up?"  He asked hesitantly, apparently washing dishes with an ulterior motive, not that she minded all that much.

"I- um... yes."  It had been interesting and exciting at first... to be honest... then gone on for far too long and had been much too painful but... she would hardly tell him that.

"Would you mind if I, well, if we tried that again?"

"N-no, whatever you want Master, please never hold back on my account, never, please promise me."

His eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

How could she explain that she didn't want him turning insane from abusing clones?  She'd tried convincing him before and it seemed to work but then this nervousness came up again and she had the feeling there were hundreds of things he wanted to try but was too afraid to.

"I- um, I'm you but your opposite in some ways?" she started, but he was clearly confused again.

"I mean, I love ramen-"  Half because Naruto does she admitted to herself, "-but not enough for every meal." She held up a plate in demonstration.   "I... I will do anything for you gleefully if only because you asked, it makes me happy to.  Maybe it was the seal or the hit on the head but I now I don't care why, I like making you happy in anyway I can."

"You must have lost more memories than I thought... I-.. I don't like cup ramen that much." He admitted as if dropping the largest bombshell ever.  "Ichiraku's is fantastic but cup ramen... that's just what I ate because it was all I could afford and it was good but..  I forgot to say, thanks for lunch it... thank you."

 "Y-You're welcome."  Naruto doesn't like Ramen?  Is everything a lie?

"But if you learn how to make ramen even half as good as Ichiraku's I'll want that for every meal."

"Once a week." She said jokingly.

He gasped "Blasphemy, lunches only then?"

"4 meals a week and you'll promise me you'll never hold back on doing what you want to me."  She wagered, wanting him healthy as well as happy.

"I...  You should know first, I... I don't think you understand.  I know that I'm a monster already-"

"You're not!"

"I am-"

"Not!"

Naruto looked flustered and couldn't help the sad smile on his face.  "I am, can you please let me finish?"

Reluctantly she nodded but felt angry he thought such horrible things, the villagers filling his head with garbage.

"I don't understand how you... How could you forget... I'm- After I failed the genin exam Mizuki told me of a secret way to become a genin, and after I stole the Scroll of Seals Iruka came and berated me for it even though I'd learned a technique from it, then Mizuki showed up admitting it was a trick and... and he told me that I'm the Nine-Tailed-Fox right before attacking Iruka... I couldn't stop him in time, I thought he was dead and... I killed Mizuki, slowly, painfully, I.. I enjoyed it, I liked causing him pain, making him- and I've been doing the same thing to you!"

She trembled and he seemed to wilt.

"T-That's terrible.  I... How can people be so cruel?" she said fury tinging her words making him flinch.  "I-I'm sorry M-mizuki betrayed you, b-but you're not a monster!"

"What? But.. But I enjoyed it... and did you hear about that bit about the big fox that makes the whole village hate me is in my stomach?  Even the Hokage and Iruka hate me I think... Iruka hasn't been the same since I killed his friend, and the Hokage... I want to be Hokage and... well, it's not a democracy. If he wanted to he could have helped me but he... He doesn't, didn't, won't-"

"I don't hate you!"

"Well yeah, you're a clone of me."  She hesitated before deciding, anything to make him feel better even if it cost her everything "I'm not a clone."

"Uh-huh, _right_ Cloney-Mc-Clone-Face. You don't have to lie to me to make me feel better."

"I'm not- I... I-"  How do you tell someone that you were stalking them for months then pretended to be a clone of them?

"If you want to you can go, I'll understand-"

"I don't, I- Y-you didn't seem to remember me but y-you saved me from bullies, and ever since then I've... admired you, liked you- I saw you trying so hard, always getting back on your feet and those feeling only grew...  I.. I- I couldn't bring myself to talk to you, to burden you someone so weak, someone whose clan would make things even worse for you, but when I saw... I- You and your clones doing things... I-I switched with one- s-so if for only one n-night I could be with y-you."

Naruto gaped.

"I'm sorry for-" Her arms were soon full of a sobbing Naruto

* * *

"So... where do we go from here?"  


"I.. the same as it's been is f-fine, if you still want m-me around-"

"Of course I do Hina! Hey, what is your name anyway?"

"Hina." She said firmly.

"I know that's your name _now_ but what was it before?"

She swallowed but she couldn't refuse him.  "H-Hinata Hyuga"

"Huh, sounds familiar." He scratched his chin, "Oh hey, yeah you went missing a couple days ago and you used to be in my class didn't you Hina-Chan?"

"Y-yes but please- if... if you're going to t-turn me in please j-just give me a w-warning." After seeing Neji turn from happy to miserable to cold and angry in a single day she'd rather die than be sealed by her family.

"Huh?  Why would I turn you in?"

"You- you aren't?"

"Of course not!"

Her smile felt like nothing could wipe it away.

"So, you really like being hurt?"  He asked confused.

She retracted her previous thought.  With all this honesty she wondered if she should just admit she didn't and that she'd been struggling to think of some way to explain how she knew about the shadow clone jutsu when he didn't despite having supposedly been a clone of him and hadn't been able to... Now, now it wasn't  really a problem but if she told him the full truth he'd hold back on her anyway and he'd be less happy for it, and she doubted he'd enjoy hurting his clones when he got memories from them.. No, she couldn't tell him the truth when her end goal was his happiness.  


"I- I like doing anything to make you happy, I still want that promise that you won't hold back on doing w-whatever you want to me."

"I don't get it, but fine. Four ramen a week- and I promise, hope you don't regret it."

"I won't." She said honestly.

"I think I'm starting to believe you."  He said sounding puzzled "So um, are you willing to start now?"

"Anytime, anywhere, anything." Hina said with conviction.

"You promise you won't get mad or... or... leave?" He said the last word in such a small broken voice that she couldn't help but hug him as she said "Never."


	4. Swinging By

"I- alright, come on then." Naruto said to the girl who had recently confessed everything and despite that still wanted her. She smiled in victory as he pulled her by the hand to the empty bedroom.

He grinned slightly warily saying "Dispel." He made a hand symbol and she gasped as her clothes vanished in a puff of smoke. Her... her clothes- they were shadow clones? She felt like she was going to faint but powered through it as best she could blushing up a storm even as Naruto laughed at his prank and she couldn't help but smile and laugh with him.  Naruto happy made her happy. 

His hands formed seals even through the laughter as Naruto again created shadow clones.

One immediately wrapped an arm around her throat and she did her best not to resist, he wouldn't kill her, she didn't think and even if he did... As much as she'd miss him if it made him feel good she could accept it. No, she wouldn't fight him even if she thought she had a chance without chakra.

The clone then transformed into a large metal collar around her neck, touching it revealed it was seamless and... she liked the feeling of the weight and warmth of it knowing it was a clone of her Naruto, not bothering hide the smile it brought to her.

He... He was rich wasn't he? He could make anything out of his clones. So what if they were limited in duration? He... Wow, he was amazing. She felt suddenly righteous in her choice.

Bolstered by her reaction four clones grabbed a wrist and ankle each. lifting her, not entirely painlessly before turning into metal stands with wide bases, short chains attached to manacles around each limb leaving her dangling moving a bit with, her limbs spread wide and straight up.

Somewhere in the scramble she'd lost track of the real Naruto she realized, but guessed he was the one that had her penis out by her head.

"Um, if you're willing- right of course you are...Fine, bend your head back a little and open your mouth." He ordered at my glare

She complied without hesitance curious what it'd be like. She'd seen it done before but never like _this._

His penis tasted like... almost nothing. Less than the taste of her finger, but more than nothing, almost as if it was brand new and hadn't the time to be seasoned. Then it transformed with a puff of smoke that made her gag despite it only being an inch deep and suddenly she was wearing a ring of fleshy material around her teeth with very little give that she couldn't move even the slightest.

"Sorry about this..." He muttered, the real one she was sure _this_ time as the penis within her mouth tasted of salt and like his musk smelled, not terrible but not grand by any means... and just like the last two times he was heedless of her comfort sliding it in deeper and deeper until she was choking on it. He withdrew before motioning something behind her and she felt the penis at her vagina moving on the already slick opening even as she whimpered still pained from last night as he grabbed her legs for leverage pushing in even as the one at her head moved his penis back into her mouth stopping as soon as she began choking moving back till she was fine.

The one at her vagina found her and after sliding in an inch thrust in full to the hilt all at once. It _hurt_ , not as intensely as it had yesterday still tore a scream from her throat that was muffled as she swung onto the cock.

She didn't know whether to be pleased or angry with herself for having privately doubted he'd keep the promise, but he seemed more than willing to keep it.  Concern shone briefly in his eyes, he took a single step back before firming his resolve.

Soon she was swinging from cock to cock choking and crying, screaming and gagging. Suddenly she was unable to breathe as the mucus from her crying piled up within her nose.

She began to panic then, struggling not to, allowing it as best she could. It was a struggle not to struggle at her bonds but she managed passing out only to wake up coughing and sucking in breaths... then it started again, the look of concern in their eyes redoubled but so too their look of resolve, one that she liked to think she shared as much as she could as the penises were soon back in here thrusting away as she swung between the two working in perfect sync.

Finally the one in her mouth went too deep and she struggled to swallow down her rising gorge which sent him over the edge. Salty and acidic, warm and thick. She coughed and and struggled for breath as he finally withdrew, the one going at her vagina finally finishing leaving in a puff of smoke nearly immediately.

She fell with a brief bit of shock onto a mattress below her that she hadn't noticed nearly a yelp of shock that turned into a scream when she landed her vagina hurting immensely.

Hina woke up to Naruto worryingly giving her a sponge bath with blessedly warm water though it _hurt_ enough _to_ wake her up.

"Are you okay Hina-Chan?" Naruto asked.

"M fine"  she started coughing and Naruto helped her drink water even as he muttered "Somehow I doubt that..." 

"Did you enjoy it, Master?" She asked.

"Well, yes but Hina-Chan, I-"

"I enjoyed it because you did. 'Member the promise." She was amused at his incredulous look as she fell asleep.

* * *

She winced as she woke up feeling horrid, her everything seeming to hurt on top of a full bladder.

It was worlds better than she'd felt as she passed out though but she quickly discovered Naruto was snoring peacefully sprawled on top of her.

She.. She couldn't wake him, he needed his rest and she didn't want to make him upset. She waited and waited the urge growing ever stronger when she felt something poking her side and got an idea. He wouldn't ... If he woke up to something pleasant that'd be fine right?.

It took some maneuvering done slowly and it hurt but she soon had it lined up closely enough to rub his penis against her vagina astounded to discover despite how much it hurt it could still get wet. She finally managed to push the head of it inside her, hurting true but the hard part was done.  She immediately stopped lest he wake up less than naturally, less than perfectly happy even as he moved in his sleep slightly, and started... reminding her her teammate's dog running in it's sleep only Naruto was humping lightly instead. She bit her lip and powered through the pain, she could do this.

It wasn't the sheer agony of last night but it wasn't pleasant at first but... it actually started to feel somewhat _good_ as well Whenever he faltered in his sleep for a frustrating minute or two she'd eventually resort to moving the barest amounts and he'd start again until finally his breath hitched, and he moved as if to get up before realizing his position, feeling it with a shocked intake of air.

After a moment he shifted to a better position off her aching ribs slightly and began thrusting lightly in and out of her and it hurt but felt good, at least until he started going faster heedlessly and animistic, her eyes shooting open in shock and pain, emotional hurt that she ruthlessly crushed.  For _him_ she'd go through anything.

She whimpered a bit as he increased further still before cumming what felt like magma, the salt stinging her tender insides even as he lay heavily atop her nearly causing her to piss right then.

His cock twitching inside her felt as intensely weird but not as uncomfortable as the liquid leaking around it even as he drifted back to sleep still in her and on top of her much to her frustration. 


End file.
